bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
KRS.05-Młot Mango i Arbuzowy Robot
jest piątym odcinkiem serii Bakugan/Kamen Rider: Sengoku. Odcinek Zawane City Po dotarciu Mei, Dancera i Pita na miejscówkę swojej drużyny, cała ekipa poszła do swojej sali treningowej. Tam cała trójka opowiedziała Alex i Dorianowi co się wydarzyło. Dorian: Jak mogliście zrobić rozwałkę i mnie nie zaprosiliście! Zdrajcy! Dancer: Dobra, dobra sory. Masz nagroda pocieszenia. Dorian: Super! Wybaczam wam. Alex: Czyli jestem jedyną, która nie posiada Drivera tak? Mei: Spoko coś się, na to poradzi. Dancer: Mimo to nadal nie wiemy kto otworzył ten portal. Pit: Pewnie Osa! Mei: Ale po co by otwierał portal, w którym znaleźliśmy Driver, skoro chciał cię pokonać. Dancer: W sumie racja. Dorian: Hmmmmm... Znaleźliście DDK, tak? I dostaliście RD, tak? Pit: No tak. Dorian: W sumie znamy tylko jedną osobę rozdająca je, ta sama osoba pokazała mi jak się tworzy Ziarnokłódki. Mei, Alex, Dancer i Pit: Mati?! Dancer: Dobra to chodźmy do niego. Pit i Dorian: AAAAAAA! Alex: O ej! Pit: Co? Mei: Jest już 24. Charmant i tak jest już zamknięty, a wiecie gdzie go wo gule możemy spotkać gdzie indziej? Dorian: W... Mei: Nie Dorian nie w agencji towarzyskiej. Dorian: Pffff. To mi się wyczerpały pomysły. Pit: Czy ty umiesz być poważny? Alex: Czyli innych pomysłów nie mamy? Dancer: Wychodzi na to że nie. Dorian: To co robimy? Dancer: Proponuje iść do domów, a jutro rano do Matiego. Alex, Mei, Pit, Dorian: Oke! Dorian: To ja idę z dziewczynami! Dancer i Pit: Ty zostajesz z nami. Dorian: ;C Tym czasem w opuszczanej fabryce. Luk, przyzywał Invesy po czym z nimi walczył. Zbroja z niego zniknęła, a Luk walnął ze złości w podłoże. Luk: Silniejszy, muszę stać się silniejszy. Luk: Jakby o tym pomyśleć zebrałem kilka Ziarnokłódek, ale żadna z nich nie była silna, może spróbuje jeszcze raz. Ziarnokłódka: BANANA!, ROSE ATTACKER! Luk: Henshin! Driver: Cięcię! Banana Arms! Spiralny Rycerz! Luk za pomocą motoru teleportował się do Lasu Helheim. Las Helheim thumb|150pxKamen Rider Blaze przechadzał się po lesie i zbierał Owoce Helheim, które zmieniał się w Ziarnokłódki, niestety wszystkie były słabe. Szukał przez całą noc i jednak nie udało mu się znaleźć silnej Ziarnokłódki. Dopiero nad ranem udało mu się zdobyć Ziarnokłódkę klasy A. thumb|left|150pxGdy miał ponownie aktywować Rose Ziarnokłódkę by wrócić do Zawane, został zaatakowny od tyłu przez Invesa. Luk wyciągnął Bananaspear po czym zaczął atakować Invesa. Niestety dla Luka, żaden atak nie był skuteczny ze względu na twardsza niż stal skórę Invesa. Inves: Krzakaczaka Zawane City Osłabiony Luk wyjmuje Mangowoą Ziarnokłódkę. Ziarnokłódka: MANGO! Driver: Cięcię! Mango Arms! Młot miażdżący wszystko! thumb|200px Luk w tej nowej formie zdołał zatrzymać pięść Invesa, po czym uderzył go swoim młotem, powodując, ze poleciały iskry. thumb|left|250pxDriver: Cięcie! Mango Squash! Luk odepchnął Invesa na kilka metrów po czym rzucił w niego naładowanym energią młotem, sprawiając, że Inves wybuchł. Luk: Teraz jestem silniejszy! W tym samym czasie, Drużyna Ahmeda przybyła do Kawiarni Charmant. Mei, Alex, Pit, Dancer i Dorian: Yo Mati! Mati: Yo, cała ekipa? Dorian: Przechodzimy od razu do rzeczy. Mati: Hmmm. Alex: Potrzebuje Driver. Mati: Momento, Mei, Dorian, Pit i Dancer, macie już 4 Riderów co czyni waszą drużynę najlepiej zaopatrzoną. Alex: Nie o to chodzi, nie chce polegać na innych, chce znaleźć moc w sobie, dzięki, której będę mogła walczyć. thumb|169pxMati: Dobra przekonałaś mnie. Pit: Tak szybko? Dancer: Bez żadnych żartów? Mati: Bez. Dobra tka czy siak ja już wychodzę. Dorian: Na serio?! Mei: No nic tak czy siak załatwiliśmy już to co mieliśmy załatwić. Po wyjściu z kawiarni, cała ekipa poszła na swoją miejscówkę i zaczęli tańczyć. Wokół nich zebrało się całkiem duże zbiorowisko gapiów. Nagle ktoś wrzasnął z tłumu. Członek Drużyny Invito: O ej wyzywam was do walki! Dorian: Dobra przyjmujemy wyzwanie! Alex: O ej Dorian! Nie podejmuj decyzji za wszystkich. Mei: Właśnie. Pit: To kto walczy? Dancer: Może Alex w końcu jeszcze nie testowała swoich mocy. Mei, Dorian, Dancer i Pit: Powo. Alex: Oke. Alex stanęła na przeciwko Invitowca. On wezwał Bat Invesa, a Taiga założyła Driver i wyjęła Ziarnokłódkę> thumb|left|150pxZiarnokłódka: ANGEL! Alex: Henshin! Driver: PLEASE! Angel Arms! NOW! Alex szybko wyjęła swoją lancę i zablokowała atak Invesa. Następnie swoją lancą całkowicie przeszyła Invesa. Członek Drużyny Invito: Szlak! Inves po pochłonięciu Ziarnokłódki zwiększa się do 50 metrów oraz nie daje się kontrolować, dodatkowo wytworzył mniejsze Invesy. Po zobaczeniu tego, wszyscy gapie i Członek Drużyny Invito pouciekali zostawiając Drużynę Ahmeda na pastwę bestii. Widząc to Mei, Dancer, Dorian i Pit wyciągnęli swoje Ziarnokłódki. Ziarnokłódka: NINJA!, BUDOU!, ORANGE!, SILVER! Mei, Dancer, Dorian i Pit: Henshin! Driver: Please! Ninja Arms! Now!, Cięcie! Budou Arms! Wysoki Lot Smoka!, Cięcie! Orange Arms! Wkroczenie na scenę!, Cięcie! Silver Arms! Nowa Nadzieja! Cała piątka ruszyła do walki, mimo to nawet oni nie dali rady wielkiemu potworowi i 100 jego mniejszym wersją. Inves rzucił Dorianem o ścianę. thumbZiarnokłódka: SUIKA! Driver: Cięcie! Suika Arms! Kula Wielkiego Wybuchu! Pomimo początkowych trudności w poruszaniu się, Dorian zaczął wirować w kuli, przez co wprawił ją w ruch za którego pomocą rozwalił mniejsze Invesy, gdy chłopak przez przypadek wcisnął jakiś przycisk w kuli, kula przeistoczyła się w 7 metrowego robota. thumb|left|200pxDriver: Cięcie! Suika Arms! Robot Wielkiego Wybuchu! Dorian swoimi podwójnymi mieczami (Suika Conecto) powstrzymał atak ogromneij pięści z ledwością. Driver: Cięcie! Ninja Technick! Driver: Cięcie! Angel Technick! Driver: Cięcie! Budou Squash! Driver: Cięcie! Silver Squash! Driver: Cięcie! Suika Squash! Pięć potężnych ataków energetycznych przeszyło potwora z każdej strony, dając zwycięstwo Drużynie Ahmeda. Gdy Inves wybuchł, zbroje same zniknęły z bohaterów, a oni sami położyli się na ziemi ze zmęczenia. Next Yo! Jak się podobało? Czekam na komentarze (i dzięki za te, które już się pojawiły). Wiem odcninek trochę nie dopracowany, ale sory spieszyłem się z powodu neta. W następnym odcinku wielka bitwa Riderów Bitw Ulicznych w Helheim, oraz odsłonięcie jeden z tajemnic Korporacji Wolnej Rzepy! Czytajcie KRS.06-Wielka Bitwa Riderów Kategoria:Odcinki Kamen Rider Sengoku Kategoria:Twórczość AdiFire